Love in School Days
by syuumitsu
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke transferred from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku to Seishun Gakuen. What will happen in her sophomore life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! :D this is my first fanfic ever. I hope all of you will appreciate it.

Fuji-senpai is a girl in this story. :3

TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji

Characters:

Fuji Syuusuke – Middle child [daughter] of the famous Fuji Family.

Fuji Ryuu – I changed Yumiko-san's name [xD]

Fuji Family - Has a photography company and owner of groups of hotels all over the world.

Tezuka Family – owner of many groups of hotels all over the world like the Fuji Family but they are not rivals.

**Love in School Days**

**Chapter 1**

It is Spring season When Fuji Syuusuke decided to continue her sophomore life from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku to Seishun Gakuen.

Fuji and her brother Ryuu is walking towards her new school.

"Ne baby sister, what time are you going home?" he asked.

"Mou aniki, I'm not even inside my classroom and you're already asking that." She said while pouting.

"Because I will miss my baby sister. Ne Syuu, why did you transfer here? Everyone knew that Rikkai is one of the best schools here in Japan." Fuji frowned and answered her brother.

"Because Yuki-nee-chan's so mean to me. She's always pairing me with Niou-kun." She said while pouting.

DING! DONG!

The school bell rang and Fuji and her brother rushed to their classroom.

**-Inside the classroom-**

The students are chattering and the fangirls of the famous strong tennis player Tezuka Kunimitsu are flirting to him. They didn't know that they are annoying him but he keeps his stoic face so they will not notice it.

Atsuko-sensei entered their classroom and announced that they will have a new classmate.

"Minna, starting today you will have a new classmate. Any moment she will arrive here. She's from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku" He said.

"So it's a _she_, I hope she's beautiful." Akihiro Seito said.

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku nya! It's one of the best schools here! Why did she transfer here?" Eiji Kikumaru said.

"I don't know her reason why she transferred here Kikumaru-kun" Atsuko-sensei said.

While they are having their conversation, suddenly they heard an argument…

Fuji's hands on her slim waist "Mou aniki! You don't have to pick me up." She said while pouting.

Ryuu frowned "But baby sister…" before he finished his sentence Fuji already answered back.

"I'll drop in our hotel near this school, so please." She made her famous puppy eyes and Ryuu admitted defeat.

Ryuu opened the door of Fuji's new classroom for her to come in. "Arigatou!" She said and kissed the cheek of her brother.

The students amazed when they saw Fuji kissed the cheek of her brother. Before she enter Ryuu whispered to her. "Behave baby sister." It made Fuji pout again. "I'm always behave."

Then Ryuu left.

Fuji walked in front of her new classmates and they are amazed because of Fuji's shoulder length honey brown hair danced as she move and her angelic face filled with beautiful smile made their heart melt.

The guys of their class already fallen for her. She even caught the attention of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"_She is so beautiful."_ He thought to himself.

Atsuko-sensei cleared his throat and introduced Fuji to them. "Minna, this is Fuji Syuusuke. Be nice to her.

Fuji smiled and bowed her head. "Minna, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. I'm from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku but I decided to transfer here in Seishun Gakuen. Yuroshiku!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **My hand hurts! I made this during my Math and English subject. I was really careful not to noticed by my teachers or else they will confiscate the paper that I used to write this story. BTW, this is my first fanfic, so what do you think of it? Reviews are very much appreciated. :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Uwaahh! :3 Thank you for those who reviewed.! I really appreciated it! :D

Serika Ootori I will be so glad if you will do that for me. *smiles* An advance "thank you" from me.

Dearest Sayaka thanks. ^o^

**Chapter 2**

Fuji smiled and bowed her head. "Minna, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. I'm from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku but I decided to transfer here in Seishun Gakuen. Yuroshiku!"

Kotaro stand and asked her a question. "Ne, Fuji-san. A-ano.. Is that guy your boyfriend?" Fuji opened her eyes revealing her cerulean orbs. "Boyfriend? Who?" She asked.

"That guy you kissed earlier."Kotaro said. "Oh. He's my aniki." She smiled. "Why did you asked?" Kotaro blushed like a mad. "Na-nandemonai! Just curious." And he sitted back

Eiji Kikumaru was really amazed by her as well as Tezuka and whole guy community in their class too.

"Nya! Are the daughter of the famous Fuji Family?" The red haired man asked.

Fuji was shocked because she didn't know that they're family was really that famous. "Is the

Fuji Family is that really famous?" Eiji pouted at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Fuji smiled and walked near him.

"Ne, you're cute when you're pouting." Fuji giggled.

"Yes. I'm the daughter of the Fuji Family." And that made Kikumaru smiled.

"Waa! Sugoi! Nya! Can I call you Fujiko-chan?" Fuji gave him her famous cute smile and that

made everyone smile as well except Tezuka [he's smiling inside him. xD].

"Of course! Demo.. How should I address you? I still don't know your name." Fuji said in disappointment.

Eiji ran towards Fuji and hug her very tight. "I'm Eiji Kikumaru. Yuroshiku, nya!"

Fuji released from the hug and smiled to him. "Nice to meet you Kikumaru-kun!" Fuji said and it

made Eiji pout again.

"Mou.. I want all my friends call me Eiji." Fuji giggled when Eiji said that. "Fine then. Eiji-kun."

Atsuko-sensei cleared his throat so the attention of the class is on him again.

"Fuji-san, your may sit beside Tezuka-kun." When Atsuko-sensei said that it made the fangirls of Tezuka whispered about it and much of Tezuka annoyed to that whispers.

Fuji walked and sat beside Tezuka..

She put her things on her desk and asked him. "Ne, are you the heir of the famous Tezuka Group of Hotels and Finace Co."

"Hn." That was the only answer from Tezuka.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I only speak when it is necessary." But deep inside Tezuka likes it. The beautiful or in short the perfect transfer student is talking with him.

**-Lunch Time-**

Eiji approached his new friend..

"Ne Fujiko-chan! Since everyone is required to have a club/s to join. Is there a club you want to join in?" he asked.

Fuji put her index finger on her chin and answered Eiji's question. "Hmm.. I'm thinking about Swimming club but I don't know how to swim. I'm thinking about photography club and tennis club, or maybe I'll join both. How about you? What club you entered?" Fuji said.

Tezuka heard about it. She smiled inside of him because Fuji will enter the Tennis club. It means that he will able to see her.

"Nya! I joined the tennis club last year. And guess what!" Eiji said in pleasure.

"What?" Fuji asked curiously.

"I'm already a regular!" Eiji said in excitement.

"Well congratulations to you Eiji!" Fuji said while Eiji hugged her tightly.

"Ei..ji..I-I.. c-c-can't.. bre-a-th."

"Oh sorry!" Eiji released her from his hug. "Fujiko nya! I'll accompany you in registering for the clubs."

"Hontou? Arigatou Eiji!" Fuji hugged Eiji.

They are walking in the corridors towards the registration rooms when then met Oishi and Tezuka.

"Nya Oishii!" Eiji jumped to Oishi and hugged him tightly.

"Eiji, where are you going? Oh you got company there." Oishi saw Fuji through Eiji's shoulders and smiled at Fuji.

Eiji released Oishi to answer his question. "Nya! I'm going to accompany Fujiko-chan to register to Tennis club and Photography club."

"Photography club and Tennis club. Good choices." Oishi said that made Fuji smile widely.

"Arigatou. Ne, I hope I will not offend you, but who are you?" Fuji asked Oishi curiously.

"Oh. I'm Oishi Shuichiro. Yuroshiku! And beside me is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Oh you don't need to introduce him to me." She smiled that made Oishi confused.

"He's in the same class with me and Eiji." Tezuka narrowed his eyes when she said that he's just a classmate. He hopes that more than that.

"Nya! Fujiko-chaaaan! You're going to be late in registration." Eiji grabbed her arm and rushed towards the registration rooms.

"J-ja!" she waved at Oishi and Tezuka.

"Say Tezuka. She's beautiful, right?" Tezuka nodded and that made Oishi smiled.

_She's like an angel that. _He thought. Tezuka smiled inside him. He wonders what are Fuji's interests and anything out her.

**To Be Continued …**

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **This chapter sucks I think. x( Reviews are very much appreciated! :DD

I made this when I'm absent. xD I'm having an appointed with a doctor so when my check-up is done I made this. Hope you enjoy. I think my update for the chapter 3 will take a long time. Hope you will be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank You for all the reviewers! *hugs them* ^o^**

**Here's the Chapter 3. I'll update as soon as possible. :))**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 3**

Inui appeared from nowhere while writing some "data" once Fuji and Eiji left them.

"Tezuka smiled. Ii data!" Tezuka and Oishi almost jumped from the shock.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Eiji and Fuji successfully registered to Fuji's desired clubs.

"Nya Fujiko-chan. Starting today you will attend the meetings of the Photography club and Tennis Club, can you attend those at the same time?" The cat like creature asked.

"I'll try my best Eiji."

They made their way to the courts and they met with Tezuka and Oishi again.

_What a lucky day. _Tezuka thought to himself when he saw Fuji's smiling face.

When Fuji saw Tezuka and Oishi approaching them she stole a glance from Tezuka.

_I didn't know that Tezuka-kun can this very handsome behind his storic face._Fuji thought.

"Nya Oishi! We meet again!" Eiji said when he hugged Oishi tightly.

Oishi released from his hug and he asked Eiji. "Where are you going Eiji?"

"Nya! I'm accompanying Fujiko-chan to the girl's court."

"Oh. Just remember not to be late, Eiji."

"Nya! Of course." After saying that Fuji and Eiji made their way to the girl's court.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Girl's Court—**

"I'll leave now Fujiko-chan!" Fuji smiled at Eiji and hugged him. "Arigatou Eiji."

Fuji changed into her jersey and made her way to the court to practice swinging the rackets.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-After the tennis practice—**

Fuji went inside the clubroom to change luckily she's the only one in the room so she took off her jersey and bra to wipe the sweat.

Meanwhile, Tezuka is walking towards the girl's clubroom because Ryuzaki-sensei said the Fuji is needed in the Photography club. He knocked three times but there's no response so he opened the door and he saw Fuji, half-naked.

Fuji noticed that someone's staring at her, she looked behind and she was shocked when she saw that it was Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun, YOU BAKA! Get out!" She yelled while crossing her arms to cover her chest. Her face was red as an apple or more.

Tezuka rushed outside and closed the door. His face was also red like Fuji's. _Her big chest and perfectly curved body is still playing in his mind. _

"_You're being a pervert Kunimitsu." _He thought.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Fuji walked out from the clubroom, her face was red like a tomato or even more and she can't even look at Tezuka. Tezuka as well.

Breaking up the silence she finally spoke. "Ano is there something you want?"

Tezuka nodded and said: "Hn. Ryuzaki-sensei said that the Photography club has a meeting." With that Tezuka rushed and ran.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

He ran inside the Tennis Club's clubroom. His face is still very red and his heart is beating like there's no end.

"What is this feeling?" He muttered to his self.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

-**End of Classes-**

-At Seishun Gakuen's Gate-

Fuji is on her journey to their hotel as she said to her aniki. While she is walking she noticed the two familiar figures to her quickly approached them.

"Kojiroh! Kura-chan!" She greeted the two cheerfully and smiled. The two turned around and smiled.

"Oh our dear Syuu-chan." Shiraishi said. "How many times do I have tell you don't call me Kura-chan." Fuji pouted because she felt that she was scolded by her father.

"But Kura-chan is cuter than Kuranosuke." She defended herself. "And Kuranosuke is very long. Unlike Kojiroh's name it only has 3 syllables while yours has 4. Or do you want me to call you Kurgi-chan?" She smirked. It made Saeki chuckle and Shiraishi dismayed. "Fine then Kura-chan." **[A/N: He doesn't like to be called Kurgi-chan. It's too childish for him but Fuji found it cute.]**

"So which one of you will carry me to our hotel?" The two boys gulped and smiled nervously as they remembered their childhood memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**The three of them are walking on a shore. When Fuji got tired…**_

"_**My feet said that they can't walk anymore." She pouted and sat on the sand.**_

"_**But Syuu-chan we need to walk faster, it's getting dark." Saeki said.**_

_**Because of Fuji's stubbornness she pouted once again and crossed her arms. "Don't want to."**_

_**Shiraishi got an idea that one of them will carry her. "Fine. One of us will give you a piggy back ride." Fuji's eyes sparkled because of the news. **_

_**She put her index finger on her chin and started to think. "Hmm.."**_

_**She pointed her finger towards Shiraishi. And Fuji being herself came up with a sadistic plan.**_

_**She made two boys follow her orders and didn't stop teasing them and telling the passers by their secrets.**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Fuji noticed the sudden change in their atmosphere, filled with nervousness.

"Relax I will not do it again. I p-r-o-m-i-s-e." She crossed her fingers and pointed at Saeki.

Saeki gave her a piggy back ride heading to an Ice cream parlor.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-At an Ice cream parlor-**

"So how's Seishun Gakuen?" Saeki asked Fuji while she is eating her wasabi ice cream.

"It's fun." She smiled and continued eating her ice cream.

**To Be continued …**

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 3 is here. **

**Chapter 4 is already done but I will not post it now. Once I'm done with chapter 5 I will post it. Please bear with me and my sucked English. :)**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! :D I have a new story !**

**Title: I'm tired of being hurt**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**I'm running out of ideas. :( The scenes in my head are for the climax and may be the end.**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 4**

**-The Next day-**

Fuji walked out from their luxurious car and headed to her classroom.

Once she got inside their classroom a boy approached her.

"A-ano… F-Fuji-san can you meet me at the rooftop at lunch break?" He shyly said.

Fuji was so confused. _"Why does he want to meet me?"_ Because of confusion she just only nodded.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Lunch Time-**

Tezuka is heading to his favorite place during lunch. At the rooftop. When he reached it and took a place and started to eat.

He noticed that he is not alone in there. He saw Fuji and a boy talking. He was very curious at the happening. Part of him told that he must eavesdrop and other said that it's a bad manner.

He sighed on defeat and started to eavesdrop.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Fuji met the same guy who said that he wanted to her.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked made the boy more nervous.

"A-ano.. F-Fuji-san I want to tell you that I..I" He can't say it because of nervousness.

Fuji got even more confuse. "What?" she said and the smile disappeared from her face.

The guy spoke again. "I want to say you that I… I.. I LOVE YOU!" He finally said it.

Fuji's eyes widen in shock, she don't know how to respond.

Fuji composed herself and said: "Ano.. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."

The guy was near in crying and rushed to get away from the rooftop.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Tezuka was shocked at the sudden scene and stood from his place to go back to their classroom.

Fuji saw him and she called him. "Tezuka-kun! You saw it right?" She asked.

Tezuka nodded. "Hn."

"Pls. don't tell it to anyone." She made her famous puppy eyes that made Tezuka's heart beat like a mad again. He only did was to nod.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

-**Tennis courts-**

"Minna! Gather round!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted. "Starting today, all of you will have to help each other of your skills improvement. Regulars choose your opponents! The non regulars can play too!" Fuji's eyes sparkled when she heard that news. She can finally play tennis again.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Shiraishi and Saeki made their way to Seigaku to visit their favorite friend [Fuji].

"Oi Saeki!" Shiraishi said.

"What?" Saeki responded. "Is this a right time to go there? I think she has classes right now." Shiraishi glanced at his wrist watch. "Hmm.. She has tennis practice this time."

They didn't notice that they are already in the front gate of Seigaku. They walked towards the courts and saw the tennis club members but they can't find their reason why they came ther.

"Ano.. Who are you" Kurami Shizuka, 2nd year, regular asked.

"We are looking for Syuu-chan." Saeki said.

"Syuu-chan?" She asked out of confusion.

Shiraishi cleared his throat and said, "We are looking for Fuji Syuusuke." He smiled.

Shizuka searched to her mind. _"Fuji Syuusuke."_ She put her index finger on her chin and thinks.

When she already remembered her she told the 2 men where she is.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Outside the Court where Fuji's in-**

Fuji saw Saeki and Shiraishi waved at her so she quickly approached them.

"You guys what are you doing here?" She asked as put down her racket and wiped her sweat.

"Are we not allowed to visit our Syuu-chan?" Saeki said that made Fuji giggle.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Tezuka noticed that there are two outsiders inside their facilities. He approached Ryuzaku-sensei about this. They went to the place where the outsiders are.

"Outsiders are not allowed here." Ryuzaku Sumire said. Tezuka behind him.

Shiraishi and Saeki turned around to face her. They both bowed and apologized. They told their reason about wanting to visit Fuji.

"Ano sensei, can we play with Fuji?" They both begged for Ryuzaki-sensei's approval.

Ryuzaki-sensei raised an eyebrow, because she doubted them. Unknown to her the two guys were actually a tennis player.

"Ryuzaki-sensei onegai." She made her best puppy eyes. Tezuka saw it and found it cute. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Arigatou Ryuzaki-sensei!" Fuji smiled. The coach turned her head to Tezuka, "Tezuka guard them!" He nodded in response and Ryuzaki-sensei left.

The three best friends to their places. Two against one [Fuji vs. Shiraishi and Saeki]. Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw it. He thought that it was unfair, two guys against a girl.

"Is it ok for both of you that I will serve first?" Fuji asked. "Hai. Hai." They replied.

Fuji served and it is an ace.

Tezuka was really amazed about it. It disappeared and the two guys didn't move a bit.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Moments later the scores is 4-2 Saeki and Shiraishi in the lead. Tezuka saw how Fuji is panting heavily. He decided to join the game and went inside the court.

Fuji was really shocked when he entered the court and took a place in front of her.

"Te-Tezuka-kun! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making this game fair." He responded.

"Are you two going to chit chat there or I will serve?" Saeki asked from the other side of the court.

"Ok. Okay serve now!" Fuji said.

Saeki served the ball and it was returned easily by Tezuka. The rally went really long.

It was ended by Shiraishi smashing the ball and Fuji returned it with her "Higuma Otoshi".

She opened her eyes ad said, "Triple Counter: Higuma Otoshi." Tezuka found it amazing.

The regulars of the Girl's tennis club noticed that some outsiders are playing with their players. They noticed that it was Tezuka and Fuji amazingly playing against Shiraishi and Saeki. It took the attention of many players and started to gather outside the court to watch the game.

The score is 6-6, Fuji is to serve. Fuji used her disappearing served once again but it was returned by Saeki. His return was impossible for her to reach but suddenly the ball came back at Tezuka's direction **[Tezuka Zone. I can't describe it more clearly. Gomen]**. Tezuka finished it with his famous Zero Shiki Drop shot and the game ended with the score 7-6.

Fuji ran to Tezuka and hugged him. "Yay! We won Tezuka-kun!" She jumped in happiness.

Tezuka blushed because it was the first time he was hugged by other girl beside from his own mother and also he was hugged by his crush [**sorry I think I rushed his feelings].**

The audience was shocked when Fuji hugged Tezuka. Some are whistling, some are giggling and some are clapping.

"Whoa! Sugoi nya Fujiko-chan, Tezuka!" Eiji shouted. Fuji released Tezuka from her hug. It felt kinda strange for her when she hugged him. She felt some electricity when their body met.

"Ii data." Inui said as he wrote on his notebook.

"That was an amazing match." Ryuzaki-sensei said. She approached Saeki and Shiraishi. "You guys are amazing players."

Saeki and Shiraishi are breathing heavily and said "Thank You" to the Seigaku's coach.

"What are your names?" She asked. Saeki spoke first. "I'm Saeki Kojiroh from Rokkaku." Then it was Shiraishi's turn. "Mine is Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Fuji walked to her friends. "Ne! That was amazing!" She hugged both of them. Not knowing that everyone's watching.

"Fuji-chan. Is one of them your boyfriend?" Haruma Akane, 3rd year, regular asked.

Fuji, Saeki and Shiraishi looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked. Fuji is still laughing and said, "They are my friend since I was 5 yrs. old." Akane was amazed. Long time friends.

Saeki and Shiraish bade her goodbye because they remembered that they have meetings with their team mates.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Fuji walked with Tezuka heading to the clubroom.

"Ne Tezuka-kun." Tezuka didn't respond. "That was amazing. You're so strong." She said and smiled. Tezuka felt like it was heaven being complemented by his crush.

"Hn. You're strong too." He said.

She giggled. "Thanks for Kojiroh's and Kura-chan's help." She smiled. Tezuka didn't know who is she talking about. Suddenly he realized that it was Seaki and Shiraishi.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Long chapter I think. :))**

**Writing this in the middle of the night and got scolded by mom. X[**

**I'm still working on I'm tired of being hurt. I'm sorry for not updating. I was so busy yesterday, I also experienced again the pain I don't want to experience anymore, I'm also exhausted because of 3 hours of dancing. So I just answered the PMs yesterday . I hope you understand me.**

**Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated. *smiles***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm here with my chapter 5! *smiles* I'm really happy with all your reviews.**

**I Love you all. 3**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 5**

After that tennis practice, a rumor was spread in their whole school.

Fuji is walking at the corridors when she accidentally eavesdropped on what the 2 girls [Tezuka's fangirls] are saying

"Are Fuji and Tezuka-kun a couple?" She raised an eyebrow when she heard that. "She's taking Tezuka-kun away from us. I. HATE. HER." One of the girls said.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Lunch Time-**

Fuji wants to be all by herself this time, thinking about the conversation of Tezuka's fangirls.

She sat on the floor and leaned her back on wall.

She ate her lunch in peace. Suddenly, the door opened revealing the handsome fukubuchou of Seigaku's tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu. She tilted her head and greeted him.

"Tezuka-kun." She smiled warmly and she greet Tezuka.

Tezuka felt like his heart started to beat like a mad again. His stoic expression still remains on his face to be not noticed by Fuji.

"Fuji-san." He nooded as he greet back Fuji.

"What brings you here?"

"This is my favorite past time place."

"Ah. We're the same." Fuji smiled as she hugged her knees and buried her face on her knees but deep inside she's very happy to be alone with him like this.

The atmosphere is very silent. Tezuka felt a weight on his shoulder. Fuji is sleeping peacefully. He tucked Fuji's bangs behind her ear and Tezuka caressed her cheeks. A smile came out from his face.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-15 minutes after-**

The school bell rang, it is the signal that the lunch break is already over and Fuji's still asleep on his shoulder. Tezuka decided to wake her up before they arrive at their classroom late. Tezuka being Tezuka hates to be late.

"Fuji-san, wake up. The lunch break is over." Tezuka shook her shoulder but only received a groan from Fuji.

"Fuji-san." Tezuka chorused. Fuji opened her eyes revealing the beautiful cerulean orbs. Tezuka saw it again and felt like he is drowned in Fuji's oceanic eyes.

Fuji blushed because she felt asleep without her noticing it. "A-ano. Go-gomen ne." She said. Tezuka found Fuji very cute while she's blushing.

"Classes will start any moment. We will be late if we don't rush." Tezuka stood up. Fuji stand up too and walked with him side by side.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Classroom-**

Fuji opened the door behind her was Tezuka. Their classmates noticed it.

"Fuji-san and Tezuka-kun are dating?" Fuji and Tezuka raised their eyebrow as they heard that.

Fuji blushed because of the wrong humor.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Tennis practice- **

Today is the ranking tournament for all of Seigaku's tennis players.

"GREATO! BURNING!" Kawamura said he hit the ball as hard as he can and won the game. Fuji was amazed with his power. She envied him because she can't hit hard like that.

"Nya! Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji is on his match point with his fellow 2nd year member. Fuji giggled because Eiji is like a child. "Kikumaru Bazooka!" With that final shot Eiji won and became a regular too.

"Kyaa! Tezuka-kun! KAKKOI!" Tezuka's fangirls are yelling and giving their support to him outside the court he's playing.

Fuji got curious because of that. All she knew that he was a good player since she played with him the last practice. She went to the court where Tezuka is.

Her eyes widen when she saw Tezuka is surrounded with a different aura **[Muga no Kyouchi]**, he hit the ball. The ball is very heavy and his opponent's racket flew away from his hand. Tezuka's fangirls yelled as he won the match. _He's amazing_

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Fuji's turn-**

It was Fuji's turn to play. Her opponent was their buchou.

"Don't be so hard to me buchou." She said as they shook their hands.

They took their places and Fuji was the one who will serve.

She used her disappearing serve and it is an ace.

"Fifteen love." The umpire said.

She served again. An ace again. It is a love game.

The regulars are very shocked. They never seen their buchou had a love game except today.

The rally went on and the score now is 6-6. Fuji gathered all her strength to win the game. Their buchou hit the ball with a top spin. Fuji opened her eyes and used her Tsubame Gaeshi for the final blow. The ball didn't bounce and it really shocked the watchers.

"Game and Match Fuji! 7 games to 6!" The umpire said the result.

The crowd was clapping their hands.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

Tezuka was passed by the court where Fuji is playing. He got curious because the watchers are gasping. Then he saw Fuji playing with their captain. He watched the game. It is Fuji's match point and she just used her Tsubame Gaeshi for the final score. He was very amazed when the ball didn't bounce. The umpired declared that Fuji was the winner.

"Ii data!" Inui said beside Tezuka. Unknown to Tezuka that he's beside him.

"Sugoi Fujiko-chan!" Eiji shouted outside the court.

Fuji turned around to look at Eiji and smiled at him saying "Arigatou.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Girl's Clubroom-**

"You're amazing Fuji-san." Hajimari Mizuno said [The captain].

"You're amazing too buchou." She smiled. Mizuno gave her a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Put your measurement in that. That's for your jersey." With that she left and went home.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

Fuji is walking to their hotel when she saw Tezuka walking at the same direction she's taking.

"Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka turned around when he heard his name. His eyes widen when he saw Fuji's approaching him. He tried to calm but he failed.

While Fuji's approaching Tezuka her mind was arguing with something.

_Should I invite him?_

_I want to be close to him. _

_We're now friends so it's not bad to invite him. _

Fuji's now in front of Tezuka.

"Konnichiwa!" She smiled. "Hn." Tezuka nodded.

"Are you going home?" Fuji asked. Tezuka only nodded.

"How about you?" This time Tezuka asked her. "Hai. But I think it's not called home."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at her answer. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm heading to our hotel. It's near Seigaku. It's like my 2nd home since mom and dad is always overseas. Yuuta-chan's at his dorm and Ryuu-nii's on France. So I will stay there to feel that I'm not alone."

Tezuka noticed that her eyes were sad. They continued walking. After few minutes they reached one of the Fuji Family's hotel. "Here we are." She smiled. Tezuka looked at it. It is like a five star hotel like theirs. "A..Ano Tezuka-kun. Would you like to accompany me in few hours?" Fuji said while blushing. Tezuka couldn't believe his ears. _His angel just invited him to accompany her! _Tezuka nodded and smiled inwardly.

"Arigatou!" Fuji grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the hotel.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Inside the hotel-**

"Okaeri Syuu-sama!" The staffs greet her. Fuji nodded to them. Still grabbing on Tezuka's arms they proceeded to the elevator to go the 14th floor where her personal room is located.

_DING!_

The elevator rang and they go inside.

"Arigatou." She said.

"What for?" Tezuka asked her.

"For accompanying me." She smiled at him.

"It's not a big deal." He replied.

The elevator's door opened and they walked outside and stopped in the front of the door numbered 299.

Fuji's used her key card to open it.

Tezuka stepped inside the room. He was amazed that it was very clean and full of photographs anywhere. "You like photography right?" He asked.

Fuji let out a chuckle and answered him. "Hai. That's why there are tons of pictures here. I'm looking at them when I'm alone and I don't feel lonely when the memories invaded me." She smiled.

Tezuka seemed that Fuji's was very lonely although she had all the things she want.

Two hours had passed and Tezuka has to go home because he didn't called his mother to inform her that he's with Fuji.

"Fuji-san I have to go." He said. Fuji was very disappointed because she wants to spend more time with him. She felt very happy when he's around and giving her inspiration.

"I'll lead you to the entrance hall then." She smiled

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Entrance hall-**

"Ja Tezuka-kun! Nice having you here." She waved her hand.

"Thank you for having me here." He walked and disappeared from her sight.

Fuji go back inside and headed to the restaurant eat her favorite sushi and started to think.

_What is this feeling?_

_It seems that I'm already fallen for him._

**To be continued… **

**A/N: Sorry ! I will stop for this! :D**

**Chapter 5 is done!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Any ideas to share to me?**

**My head is full of disappointment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yo minna! I'm back! **

**Sorry for not updating! Thank you for those who reviewed. **

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Chapter 6

**-Friday. Seigaku-**

Fuji is very sad that it is already Friday. She feel that she will die because of loneliness and very boring atmosphere when the weekend came.

Shiraishi and Saeki are not available this weekend because they have exams, his aniki [Ryuu] is still overseas, their parents she thought that they already abandoned them and Yuuta will have a training this weekend.

Fuji sighed because of that. She was really lonely. She hated her parents for being so in love with their works and not giving some attention to their children.

"Why you're so sad Fujiko-chan?" Fuji almost jump because of that. She didn't even notice that Eiji was there.

"I will be very lonely this weekend. No one will have company with me." Fuji sighed.

"Mou Fujiko, although I want you with me but I already have plans this weekend." Eiji pouted. It made Fuji's feelings worse.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Journey to home-**

Fuji is walking alone to their house. She sighed again. This day she sighed many times without her noticing it. She's really thinking what she can do even when she's alone.

"Hello beautiful." A man said.

Fuji stopped from walking because she was blocked by three strong-looking men.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Tezuka and Oishi are walking together. They will separate at one corner in the street.

"Ja Tezuka. See you tomorrow." Oishi waved his hand and left.

Tezuka continued to walking. Suddenly he heard a loud scream and it made him curious and ran where the scream came from. Tezuka's eyes widen when he saw Fuji's topless body as the three men touching her **[i.e legs, breasts, shoulders, etc.]**.

"No! Please. STOP!" Fuji's already crying. Begging for the men to stop.

"Not yet sweetie."One of the men said and he attempted to kiss her beautiful pink lips.

As the man was trying to kiss Fuji, something very hard hit his head, a tennis ball.

Tezuka hit the ball as hard as he can. _NO ONE DARES TO TOUCH HER! THE ONLY PERSON'S ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER IS ME! _He thought.

The three men released Fuji and attacked Tezuka. Fuji's lying on the floor, covering her body with her hands, she's trembling, shivering, frightened and crying.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

The three men ran to Tezuka to attack him. They attempted to hit Tezuka on his handsome face but because of Tezuka's tennis skills he dodged all of their attacks and hit them by his racket and the ball. He was very angry of what they have done to Fuji.

Tezuka ran to Fuji after he beat those three BASTARDS. Fuji's still lying on the floor, covering her body with her hands, trembling, shivering, frightened and crying.

"Fuji-san you okay?" Fuji shook her head and threw herself into Tezuka's arms as she cried very hard onto him.

Tezuka took off his jacket and wrapped it to her. Fuji wore his jacket and embraced him tightly. Tezuka carried her in bridal style and walked to his home.

Fuji's embrace got even tighter. "Tezuka-kun!" She cried like a baby and buried her face to his chest. "T-they.. al..*sniff sniff* almost touch me." She continued.

"Hush now Fuji-san. I'm now here. We will go to my house so okaa-san can help you." Tezuka held her tightly as well.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Tezuka Residence-**

**-Front of a big onsen-**

"Okaeri Kunimitsu-sama." The servants of the Tezuka household greet him. Tezuka only nodded at them.

Their maids raised their eyebrows when the saw Tezuka is carrying a girl.

"Kunimitsu-sama who is she?" Michiko, the closest maid to Tezuka's mother.

"Ah. This is Fuji Syuusuke." He answered. "What happened to her?" Michiko asked. "Well something personal. Is mother here?" Tezuka asked. "Ayana-san was in her room."

"Ah. Arigatou."

Tezuka made his way to his room. He settled Fuji on his bed and bent as he said to her. "Umm.. Fuji-san can you wait as I call okaa-san so she can lend you some clothes?" He asked.

Fuji didn't answer and instead she hugged Tezuka like there's no tomorrow. "D-don't go." She cried again. "Please don't leave me. I-I'm scared. She said.

Tezuka rubbed her back and caressed her head. "You're safe now. You're in my house and no one will hurt you. If they dare to touch our guest they will suffer." Tezuka said.

Fuji just nodded and loosen her embrace.

Tezuka made his way to his mother's room. As he reached it, he knocked the door thrice.

"Come in." Tezuka Ayana said.

Tezuka entered the room.

"Konbanwa Okaa-san." He greet and kissed his mother's cheek.

Ayana smiled. "Konbanwa desu Kuni dear. Why are you late today" She asked.

"Okaa-san I need your help." Tezuka said. Ayana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked.

"I brought a classmate here. She almost g-g-got r-r-raped." Tezuka almost choked his words especially the word _rape._

Ayana gasped as she heard it.

She rushed at her son's room. She saw Fuji hugging her son's pillow very tight. She take a look at her. She thought that she was an angel. She is very beautiful and her mesmerizing blue eyes filled with tears like a broken doll.

Ayana hugged her and comfort her. Fuji felt warm. She suddenly missed her mother.

"How are you dear?" Ayana asked.

"T-Tezuka-san.. I..I" Fuji can't continue her words.

"Shh.. It's okay now."

Tezuka looked at his mother and Fuji with full of concern. He was very thankful that he just came right on time before those bastards did worse to her.

Ayana walked outside her son's room to get some clothes. After few moments she returned and lend Fuji the clothes.

"Here. You may wear this."

"Arigatou Tezuka-san."

"Call me Ayana-san. It's very formal."

"Ha-hai Ayana-san."

Fuji made her way to Tezuka's bathroom and changed. After some minutes, she returned and sit between Kunimitsu and Ayana.

"I-I'm sorry for the bother." Fuji said.

"You're not a bother Fuji-chan." Ayana said

"Okaa-san's right Fuji-san." Tezuka said.

Fuji looked at the both Tezuka and gave them a small smile eventhough it's difficult for her to smile that time.

She turned her head to Ayana and asked her: "Ayana-san, can I hug you?"

"Of course." Fuji hugged her and Ayana hugged Fuji too. "What's wrong Fuji-chan?"

"I-I just missed my mom."

"Where is she by the way, I will inform her that you're here."

"She's not her. Father too."

"Where are they?"

"They're working overseas. I hate them."

"Why do you hate your parents? It's wrong to hate them."

"I hate them. They're only home when there is an occasion. They never here by our side. They just wanted to be richer. I know that they're doing it for us but they're responsibility for me and my brother it seems that they already abandoned us. I don't need money, I just want them. I want to feel their warmth, their love." Fuji cried as she said that.

The conversation took many hours and it is almost time to sleep. They let Fuji to sleep in Tezuka's bedroom and sleepover whenever she felt she liked it. Since Tezuka's father and grandfather are overseas. His mother was very delighted at her. It seems that she has a daughter.

"Say it Kunimitsu. You like her don't you?" Ayana said.

Tezuka nodded as a response.

"I knew it! I like her too. I wish you will be together in future. Her beauty is very rare and I suggest that you should already make a move to claim her."

"But how mother? Everytime she's near with me I'm losing my rationality. "

"You should show her your love and you care for her."

"Thank you mother."

**A/N: Chapter 6 done!**

**Stop for now! My neck hurts again. .**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.! **

**My next update will take a long time. Since I made already the chapter 8. I skipped 1 chapter. That sucks. .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the scene last chapter.**

**Please don't kill me! I wanna marry Fujiko-chan before I die.**

**Happy Birthday to Abbyjc!**

**I'm running out of ideas again. . **

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 6**

**-Monday-**

**-Inside of Tezuka's car-**

Fuji stayed at the Tezuka residence the whole weekend. She and Tezuka are inside of Tezuka's service car. She is looking at her laps and her angelic face seemed to be a broken precious doll. She always remembers the day she almost got raped.

"What's wrong Fuji-san?" Tezuka asked. Fuji looked at him. She is very nervous and trembling. She thinks that every man around her might hurt her.

"No-nothing." She said. Her eyes became teary and she drew away from him for some reason and of course Tezuka being Tezuka knows the reason. The trauma within her is still fresh on her mind and body.

"Come on Fuji-san, tell me." Tezuka came closer to her to hug her.

Fuji hugged him back and buried her face on the crook of Tezuka's shoulder and cried.

"Te-tezuka-kun, I-I'm s-s-s-sca-red." She can't control her feelings. She is filled of fears, nervousness, anger, etc.

Tezuka rubbed her back and soothed her with pleasant words to make her feel comfortable.

"Hush now Fuji-san. No one will hurt you. You can rely on me if you want." Tezuka showed her rarest smile to her. Only his family can see that smile but now he showed it to her since he will make her fall in love with him although he thought that he is taking an advantage of the situation.

**-Seigaku's Fron't gate-**

They walked outside the car. Fuji's clinging on Tezuka's arm and hiding behind his back. Many eyes are watching them. Tezuka is very dismayed because of that.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

The students frowned in what they saw. They Fuji, clinging on his arm and hiding behind him. She looks like she want to disappear.

"Are they a couple?" The students murmured. Tezuka heard that but he decided to ignore it.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis courts-**

Tezuka and Fuji are now arriving to the tennis courts. Tezuka will say the whole incident to Ryuzaki-sensei to let Fuji to take some time to recover from her trauma.

Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura saw Tezuka arriving. Their eyes widen when they saw Fuji still clinging to him like there's no possibility of Fuji releasing him.

"Probability of Fuji-san not releasing Tezuka is 100%!" He declaired as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Nya! What happened to Fuji?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka sighed and looked at fuji who is snuggling down in him. He can't be angry with her because he loved her and he care for her.

"Fujji-san is it okay to you to tell them?" Fuji didn't answer and just tightened her hug on Tezuka's arm.

"Just..just promise me that all of you guys will not tell anyone or else.. I-I will kill you." She said as she opened her eyes and sent chills to the boy's spine.

Tezuka told them the whole incident. A collective of gasps were heard and Fuji just lowered her head on look on the ground.

"That's why Fujiko's so silent and spacing out today! I'm sorry what happened to you Fuji." Eiji hugged his best friend.

"Arigatou Eiji." She said and hhugged Eiji as well.

**To be Continued….**

**A/N: Short boring Chapter! *sighs***

**Sorry to disappoint all of you in this chapter. It really sucked! .**

**Happy Birthday again to Abbyjc**

**I Hate you Paula! *evil grins* WAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm here with my Chapter 8 of Love in School Days! :)**

**Enjoy reading this. *smiles* **

**I think in my chapter 6 I'm too cruel to Fujiko-chan. Please don't kill me.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 8**

**-1 month after that incident-**

**-Sunday-**

It's been a month since that cruel day, it seems that the Tezuka residence was now Fuji's second home, because Tezuka's mother was very fond of her. She's treating Fuji like her own while Tezuka Kuniharu is still overseas with Tezuka Kunikazu.

Along with that, Tezuka and Fuji's feelings for each other began to develop as well. They knew each other's likes and dislikes towards a person, things, etc.

They were in Tezuka residence's garden, watering the plants.

"Ne Tezuka-kun…" Fuji called him.

"What?"

"Who took care of these wonderful flowers?"

"Ah. Okaa-san did that."

Fuji's eyes sparkled when she heard that. _Ayana-san was amazing like Seii-chan. _She thought.

Tezuka's mind was arguing about confessing his love to her.

_Should I tell her?_

_I think I can't handle it if she rejects me._

_I don't want to be our close relationship to be ruined._

Soon, Tezuka made up his mind that he will confess his feelings to her. Tezuka picked a red rose from her mother's garden and went beside Fuji, who is smiling genuinely at the different kinds of flowers that are planted in the garden.

"Fuji-san." Tezuka said.

Fuji "_Hmm" _in respond.

Tezuka became nervous. "I w-want to tell you something."

Fuji looked at him. She was very shocked that her face is now only an inch away from Tezuka's face. She can feel Tezuka's breathe and she also smelled his manly scent. _He was very handsome. _She thought. She felt like it is a good opportunity to tell him the truth.

"W-what i-i-is it Te-Tezuka-kun?" She asked. She was now blushing like a mad.

Tezuka took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to say **I. LOVE.Y OU** to her.

"Fuji-san, I want to tell you that I.." Tezuka was cut-off by Fuji's ringing cellphone.

_RING!_

Fuji recognized the ringtone that it was hers. She asked Tezuka's apology about that. Fuji looked at her phone's screen and smiled widely because the call is from her brother, Ryuu.

Tezuka found it cute and his heart started to thump faster again.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

After 10 minutes on the phone, Fuji's conversation with her brother is now ended. She smiled inwardly because her brother said that he will come home next week. So satisfied with that and she returned her attention to Tezuka again.

"Gomen ne Tezuka –kun. Aniki said that he will come home next week. So where are we?" Fuji said.

"Good for you Fuji-san." Tezuka gulped because he will say it now. "Fuji-san, I want you to know that ever since we first met I felt that I sew an angel. Every time you opened your eyes, it seems that I am drowned by your oceanic cerulean eyes and now I.."

Fuji is now blushing and her heartbeat increased it speed. She can feel that Tezuka is now finally confessing to her. If she was right, she will hug him very tight or kiss him.

Tezuka took a deep breath before he say it.

"And now that I'm completely in love with you. You're the first one who made me like this. I'm always thinking about you, everytime you were in danger I want to save you and when you're not in my sight it's like my day is incomplete." Tezuka said.

Fuji can't believe what she heard. She was right! Tezuka confessed to her. She wanted to tell him that she loves him too but she was lost at her words. Instead of saying **"I Love You too"**, she threw herself into Tezuka and hugged him tightly. She buried her face onto Tezuka's chest and Tezuka happily returned the hug.

When they broke the hug Tezuka smirked and spoke: "I will take that as a yes Syuu-chan." He said seductively and it made Fuji giggle. He gave the red rose to Fuji. In Fuji's mind: **Red Rose means I Love You.**

"Of course." She smiled genuinely at him and planted her lips on his.

Tezuka was really shocked by the kiss but it made him smile. Fuji noticed it and teased him. "Mou, I wish my camera is with me right now. I want to take a picture of Mitsu's smiling face." She pouted.

"It's a good news that you don't have it. Because there's a possibility that you will show it in the whole school." Tezuka said.

Fuji frowned because a part of her said that it was true that she will let the whole school see it and another part of her said that she was happy because it was only for her.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Monday-**

Fuji and Tezuka are inside of the Tezuka's family car. They were talking about the tennis what will happen this tennis practice. They knew that they will answer too many questions once they stepped inside the court or even in front of the gate.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Eiji." Fuji said._

"_What is it Fujiko-chan? It's already midnight." Eiji said sleepily.  
_

"_Eiji Tezuka confessed to me." _

"_WHAT?!" Eiji was now awake because of the news._

"_I said Mit- I mean Tezuka-kun confessed to me." _

"_H-how?"_

"_Well. We are at their garden then he was acting weird. I didn't notice that he was thinking about confessing because I'm too busy with Ayana-san's flowers." She giggled._

"_Well Congratulations to you! I know that you like him too." _

"_ ." She smiled_

_After 10 minutes their conversation ended and went into slumber._

_Tezuka did what Fuji did. He called Oishi because Oishi was his bestfriend. _

_Oishi was extremely happy for Tezuka because he now finally understood his feelings and gathered all of his courage to confess to her._

_End of Flashback_

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Front of Seigaku's gate-**

They walked hand in hand together towards their classroom. As they entered Fuji is welcomed by a bear hug from Eiji.

"Mou Eiji, I-I c-c-c-can't breathe.."

Eiji released her from his killer hug and smiled. "Gomen ne Fujiko." He pouted. "You're so mean! How come you and Tezuka-fukubuchou are now couple and you didn't bother to tell me that!" Eiji shouted and the whole class heard him.

Tezuka's fangirls are completely shocked. "WHAT?!" They asked in chorus slightly angry, because they did all what they can to get Tezuka's attention but all of their attempts are useless.

Fuji and Tezuka hurriedly covered the mouth of Eiji. They are both blushing and looked at the eyes widened crowd. It seems that it is the first time they saw the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu smile. Fuji noticed that and teased him.

"Saa. Mitsu-chan's blushing isn't he Eiji?" Fuji smiled and Eiji looked at Tezuka who is blushing and he giggled. Tezuka glared at his now girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

It seems that the sudden outburst of Eiji about Tezuka and Fuji are now couple is now a hot issue in whole Seigaku and even outside their school. The Rikkai and Hyotei already knew about the Seigaku's famous fukubuchou has an angel girlfriend now.

The Rikkai students **[i.e FemYukimura, Sanada [Yukimura's beloved boyfriend], Marui, Niou and Akaya] **is standing in front of the gate of Seigaku. They are waiting for Fuji to come home.

"Why are we here Seii-fukubuchou-girlfriend-chan?" Kirihara asked.

"We are waiting for Syuusuke" Yukimura said. She's now pissed off because they are already waiting for half an hour.

"Calm down Seiichi.." Sanada was cut off because of the honey browned haired girl holding a hazel haired man appeared in front of them.

"Seiichi-nee-chan, Gen-chan, Marui-chan, Niou-kun! Hisashiburi!" She said and smiled at them.

"Ah Syuu-chan!" Marui and Niou said and hugged her. Tezuka raised an eyebrow seeing someone hugging his girlfriend.

"Oi! Why does you're not greeting me Syuu-okaa-chan?!" Kirihara said while pouting.

Fuji rushed towards Kirihara and hugged him tightly. "Of course I didn't forget you my Aka-chan!" She said as she kissed his forehead that made Kirihara giggle.

Tezuka is now full of jealousy inside him.

"Syuu who are they?" He said coldly.

"Ah this is Yukimura Seiichi, my cousin." She pointed at Yukimura. "This is Sanada Genichirou, Nee-chan's boyfriend, Niou-kun and Marui-chan. They're my friends from Rikkai." She said.

She walked towards Kirihara and dragged him towards to the direction of Tezuka. "And this is my sweet Aka-chan!" She hugged Kirihara tightly.

"Syuu-okaa-chan I-I-I c-c-c-can't b-b-breathe." Akaya struggling.

"What's your relationship with him?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, Mitsu-chan is jealous isn't he?" She teased. "This is Akaya Kirihara, I call him Aka-chan and he is my son!" She declared.

"WHAT?!" He will now explode any time.

"Well, I was already enrolled here in Seigaku when I suddenly missed Rikkai and I passed by there I heard someone was playing in the courts and I found him. We played after that I realized that he is cute and I hugged him and told him to call me okaa-chan!" She said proudly.

All of them giggled except for Tezuka. "He's your son now!" Fuji released the freshman [Kirihara] and hugged Tezuka's arm.

"No." He said.

"But.." Fuji was cut-off. "I said NO." Fuji's eyes are now filled with tears. "You're mean Kunimitsu! Aka-chan's my son! Since you're my boyfriend you're his father!"

"My, my first day of being a couple and now having a lover's quarrel." Yukimura said.

Niou approached Fuji and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Tezuka felt like he is so mean to his angel. It was just a simple thing why he can't indulge himself. He felt guilty.

"Fine then." He sighed. Fuji's eyes sparkled in what he said. She hugged him and pulled Kirihara towards them.

"We are now family Aka-chan." She said and he gave Tezuka a quick peck on his lips. "Arigatou!"

"Hn."

All of their audience [i.e Yukimura, Niou, Marui, Sanada, Kirihara] blinked and giggled.

**To be continued. ..**

**A/N: Hmm.. I think I will continue this after two weeks! **

**I have exams on Thursday and my retreat next week! **

**Reviews, Pms and suggestions are very much appreciated!**

**I already uploaded all my chapters. I will create another one for this story.**

**The next chapter of "I'm tired of being hurt" is unknown for me now. I can't think properly for the next chapter. Please bear with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Minna ! Thank you for your reviews! *smiles***

**I'm glad I am back. Our retreat was superb. ^o^ It made us realize how foolish we are towards our parents. I felt so guilty. **

**We cried until our hearts content. Love you pineapples! *laughing***

** totally forgot to bring my flip flops. That sucks! . **

**Taking a melted ice bath at 4:00 am. I froze! *shivers* **

**And the superb foods! Non-stop eating. After 1 meal there's next. My precious tummy will explode.**

**I love that talking bird! *giggles***

**I'm so sorry for waiting for so long. I was just very busy. We have lots of activities in school. Right now, we are preparing for my school's 65****th**** anniversary. My gosh! We are dancing at least two hours a day and five minutes rest. I think I will be a slim now. **

**Oh yeah btw, this chapter consist on their Senior life. I'm very very sorry for rushing this story because after this story I will continue the "I'm tired of being hurt". **

**And before I forget please like this page on Facebook**

"**Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page" I will create some fics for my friend in that page. *chuckles* Wish me luck! ^O^**

**Chapter 9 **

**- -Senior Life-**

**-Friday-**

Fuji and Tezuka are walking hand in hand towards Rikkai. Tezuka saw Fuji how excited she is. He sighed as he remembered how she made him change his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_**Fuji is inside of the boys' clubroom. She is waiting for Tezuka, who is still busy talking with Ryuzaki-sensei about the coming tournament. **_

_**She got bored of waiting and decided to go out to check on him. As she was reaching for the doorknob, the door opened revealing the very handsome Tezuka Kunimitsu.**_

_**Fuji's eyes sparkled but she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chests.**_

"_**What take you so long Kunimitsu? You know I'm waiting for you." Fuji turned around.**_

_**Tezuka found her very cute. He pinch his nose's bridge when Fuji turned around. "Gomen. I am discussing the coming tournament with Ryuzaki-sensei." **_

_**Fuji didn't bother to accept his apology and she "hmped" Tezuka. **_

_**Tezuka sighed and hugged her from behind. He kissed Fuji's neck and turned her around. Fuji giggled at Tezuka's actions and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.**_

"_**Forgive me now?" Tezuka said.**_

"_**Only for two conditions." She said. **_

_**Tezuka can feel that his beautiful girlfriend is planning something bad.**_

"_**Name it." He answered.**_

"_**First. I want you to accompany me to Rikkai." **_

"_**Why do you want to go to Rikkai?"**_

"_**Because I miss our son, Aka-chan."**_

"_**No." He said firmly. **_

"_**But Mitsu…"**_

"_**No. We can be mistaken as spies."**_

"_**Fine then. If you don't want to go to Rikkai with me, I will break up with you right now! Goodbye Tezuka-kun!" Fuji unwrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and grabbed her things and slammed the door.**_

_**Tezuka couldn't resist his girlfriend and followed her. He ran to Fuji, who is walking away from the clubroom.**_

"_**Wait Syuu-chan!" Tezuka hold Fuji's wrists and turned her around **_

"_**Let go of me! Don't call me Syuu-chan, Tezuka-kun! We don't have such a relationship for you to call me in my nickname." Fuji struggled.**_

"_**Please listen to me Syuu-chan." **_

"_**NO!" She said.**_

_**Tezuka couldn't argue with her stubbornness and just carried her in bridal style. **_

"_**Put me down!" She said.**_

"_**No." **_

_**Fuji pinched Tezuka's cheeks as hard as she can. Tezuka ignored the pain of her pinching activity and carried her back to the clubroom.**_

_**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**_

_**Eiji is running away from school because he needs to get home early. While he is running he saw Tezuka carrying his bestfriend bridal style.**_

_**He approached them to tease.**_

"_**Sugoi! Tezuka-buchou's showing his affections in public!" He shouted.**_

_**Tezuka turned around and glared at his teammate. "Kikumaru additional 40 laps for tomorrow's practice!" Tezuka said.**_

_**Eiji felt like his knees will collapse. "Go-gomen!" He ran away from the couple and can't accept the fact that he will run more than 50 laps tomorrow.**_

_**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**_

_**Tezuka put Fuji on the bench inside the clubroom. **_

"_**What's wrong with you?" He said and crossed his arms.**_

"_**Well you are not going with me to Rikkai! I hate you! You don't love your son!" She crossed her arms too and glared at him.**_

"_**Why are you always like this?" **_

"_**Because you are not considering him as your son."**_

"_**Why would I call him as my "son"?**_

"_**He is more than a friend. He's like Yuuta-chan!" **_

"_**So he is a brother to you."**_

"_**It's not something like that. It's just… I don't know! But I want him as my son." **_

_**Tezuka can't handle the situation anymore. It gives him so much headache. **_

"_**When do you want to go?" **_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**I said when do you want to visit Rikkai?" **_

_**Fuji let out a smile and hugged her boyfriend.**_

"_**Maybe after practice on Friday."**_

_**Tezuka nodded and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slim waist and kissed her nose. It made Fuji giggle.**_

"_**What is your second condition my love?" Tezuka asked. Fuji wrapped her arms again around his neck.**_

"_**I want you to kiss me." She said seductively.**_

_**Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the second condition but eventually smiled.**_

"_**My pleasure." Tezuka cupped Fuji's chin to raise it and lowered his head to claim those delicious pink lips. They were kissing passionately inside the clubroom that lasted about five minutes.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Fuji stole a glance to his boyfriend and giggles every time she is caught.

"Ne Mitsu, Arigatou!" Fuji smiled and hugged his arms.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded.

After walking in few minutes they are now in Rikkai.

They walked inside the territory of RikkaiDai. They said to the guard that Yukimura's parents are sending a message to their daughter via Fuji. Since Fuji is well known to that elite school the guard let them in.

As the couple is walking in Fuji's previous school, a student saw them and spread the news in the entire school.

"Minna!Syuu-chan is back!" A boy said and they looked outside the window and as their surprise they saw Fuji.

"Looks someone's with her! And he his holding her hand" Yura Morimoto.

They also looked at the boy who is holding their precious Syuu-chan's hand.

"Oi! Is that Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Kiyumi Atsuka said.

"Hontou!? Kyaa! Seigaku's Tezuka-kun! W emust go there!" The girls said.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

"I missed walking here."

"It makes me feel that you don't want to meet me." Tezuka said in a jealous tone.

"Saa.. Mitsu is jealous. How cu-" Fuji was cut off by the shouts and excited students!

"SYUU-CHAN!" Both boys and girls shouted.

"Not again." Fuji said.

"What?" Tezuka said confused.

"Nandemonai!" Fuji said nervously.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's wrist and ran as fast as they can. They head towards the tennis courts.

Fuji saw her cousin [Yukimura] outside the courts watching her boyfriend with full admiration. Fuji freed Tezuka's arm and tiptoed towards Yukimura to surprise her.

She patted the butt of Yukimura and her cousin almost jump of surprise.

"How dare you Fuji Syuusuke! I almost had a heart attack. I though some pervert touched me." She said angrily.

Fuji laughed. "Konnichiwa! You are watching your boyfriend, don't you?" She said innocently and smirked.

Yukimura's face is now red and didn't answer the question of her cousin. "Who's with you? And why are you here?"

Fuji walked towards Tezuka and grabbed him where Yukimura is. "I'm with my dear husband." Fuji said.

"oh. Hi there Tezuka-kun." Tezuka nodded as his response.

Fuji and Yukimura are talking about the latest fashion styles and teasing Tezuka. It was about 5 minutes when the regulars came.

"Syuu-okaa-chan!" Kirihara greet his 'mother'.

"Akaa-chan!" Fuji ran to Kirihara to hug him. "Ne, I'm with your daddy."

The Rikkai regulars plus the Perfect Pair and Yukimura headed to a restaurant to eat their dinner.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka and Fuji is now heading home to Tezuka residence [Fuji is sleeping there when her family members are gone].

"Thanks for today my dear husband."

"Anything for you my lovely wife. Now let's sleep. I don't want my beautiful wife have eye bags tomorrow at school. It's ugly."

"Hai. Hai. But I want a goodnight kiss first."

"You must promise me that you will sleep if I kiss you."

"Of course. Now kiss me!"

Tezuka lowered his head and kissed his beloved girlfriend.

"arigatou!" She smiled.

"Hn."

Tezuka let Fuji use his arm as the pillow. He put his free arm around her waist and they both went to dreamland.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: BURNING! HAHA..**

**Oh yeah! I'm really back.! Sorry for this late update.**

**Reviews, PMs and suggestions are very much appreciated.**

**Don't forget to like this page on facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Here I am again updating my story. I love your reviews. :D**

**Ne give me some ideas so I can continue my other story! Please. I want to finish it. :D **

**I think I will use the Prom plot in this story too. *chuckles***

**TezuFuji I LOVE THEM! ^O^**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 10**

**-Monday-**

**-Tennis Practice-**

Fuji is the new captain of the Girl's tennis club while Tezuka is the captain of the boys.

Fuji is walking towards the tennis courts to check on her team mates. She spotted a short kohai, who is drinking a Ponta. She walked towards him.

"Ne what's your name?" Fuji asked.

"Who are you?" Echizen said.

"Mou.. I'm the one who is asking first." Fuji pouted.

Echizen just ignored her. Fuji hugged him tightly. "You're so cute. Call me Syuu-okaa-chan ne?" She asked.

"Yadda."

Fuji grabbed Echizen to the boy's courts to introduce him to his 'father' Tezuka.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**

Tezuka is wondering where the hell Echizen is. That freshman is now missing after his match with Momoshiro.

"Hoi. Hoi Fujiko-chan!" Eiji barked as he saw Fuji.

Fuji waved at him excitedly because she found a new baby. "Eiji! Look I found another baby!"

She presented Echizen at him.

"Nya it seems that you meet Ochibi!" He jumped at echizen and hugged him.

"Oi Kikumaru-senpai! I can't breathe." Ryoma said. "Kikumaru-senpai who's this?" He pointed at Fuji.

"Oh. That's Fuji Syuusuke, the captain of the Girl's Tennis club."

"Hello! Call me Syuu-okaa-chan!" She hugged Echizen again.

"Echizen where have you been? 30 laps for skipping the practice." Tezuka said as he approached the group.

"Demo.. buchou.."

"35 laps."

Echizen pouted and started his laps. Tezuka went beside Fuji, who is smiling endlessly. "You look very happy today." Tezuka said.

"I like him." Fuji said with full of confidence.

Tezuka felt like the whole world is now falling to him. HIS GIRLFRIEND REPLACED HIM! "Pardon me? You mean you like him?" Tezuka said in a jealous tone of his voice and looked at hid gitlfriend.

"Hai, I like him. He will be a perfect brother for my dear Akaa-chan." Fuji said.

Tezuka sighed in relief knowing that his girlfriend is still his. "Another baby for you." Tezuka pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Why? Don't tell me you will say "no" again."

"Exactly. Kirihara is fine with me but spoiling another kohai is…"

"You're always like that!" Fuji cut him off and went where the other girls are playing. Tezuka just watched his retreating lovely girlfriend.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-2 months passed-**

**-Saturday-**

**-Tezuka Residence-**

Tezuka is having a little relaxation by reading a book. While he is reading Fuji's lovely, smiling and beautiful face crossed his mind and it made him smile.

Tezuka Kuniharu, Kunimitsu's father **[He went back home about 8 months ago ad he still don't know that his dearest son has a girlfriend.]** entered the living room holding a brown envelop with him. He was glad that he found his son in the living room reading a book.

"Kunimitsu." He called.

'Yes father?"

"This is for our company's security in the future."

"What do you mean father?" Tezuka asked in confusion.

He really don't know that his father is talking about.

Kuniharu opened the envelop revealing a data of a certain person. He handed it to his son and explained him the situation.

"What is this father?"

"That is the data of you fiancé."

"What? Fiance?"

"Yes. We already arranged a meeting of their and our family to discuss the weeding matters when you are I the right age to be married."

"No." Tezuka raised his voice.

"She is beautiful and very caring child. She is perfect for you!"

"I don't want father! This is my life and I want to be happy and choose my woman."

"Enough with this stupid nonsense Kunimitsu! You will marry her whether you like it or not! Preapare yourself for the meeting!"

Tezuka ran away from his father and went to his own room. He slammed the door and sit on his bed. His mind filled with Fuji's angelic smiles, teasing him and always changing his mind. He glanced at the paper he is still holding and took a look at it.

Tezuka's eyes widen at what he saw.

_**Name: Fuji Syuusuke**_

_**Birthday: February 29**_

_**Mother: Fuji Yoshiko**_

_**Father: Fuji Daisuke**_

_**Brothers: Fuji Ryuu and Fuji Yuuta**_

Tezuka continued to read his girlfriend's data and smiled. He can't believe that Fuji is his fiance. His problem is how can he surprise her.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Fuji residence-**

**-Syuu-chan's room-**

Daisuke and Yoshiko entered the room of their beloved daughter to tell about the marriage interview of their child.

"Konnichiwa sweetie."

"Hello mother, father." She smiled at them and continued to look at her photo albums. "What brings you here?"

Daisuke cleared his throat and began to speak. "Syuu my darling, I want to tell this to you. You are having a marriage interview next month."

Fuji couldn't believe her ears at what she just heard. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY DO I HAVE TO ATTEND THIS STUPID MARRIAGE INTERVIEW?

"WHAT?!"

"You will marry the son of a well known family. We already agreed by that."

"No father! Besides I already have a boyfriend!"

Fuji's parents are shock at what they heard. Their daughter already had a boyfriend without them knowing it. "Since when Syuu? Since when did you have a boyfriend? You didn't even bother to tell us about that." Yoshiko said.

"Why? Do you have a time for us? You are just going back home if you need something, if there has an occasion and other matters. Why do I have to tell you about that?! And now you just came back home just to inform me about this stupid marriage whatever!" Fuji said while tears are flowing from her mesmerizing eyes. She sobbed harder because of the fact that it is useless if she argue with her parents. She knew in the first place that she can't win to them. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her face on a pillow as she cried as hard as she can.

"Kunimitsu…"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Monday-**

**-Girls' clubroom-**

**-Morning practice-**

Fuji is not in herself today. She ended the practice earlier than the regular time. She can't bear it because her parents forced her to marry a complete stranger to her.

She went to the boys' clubroom to talk with her boyfriend about the arrange marriage she will encounter by next month.

"Ne Mitsu, can we talk after the practice?" She smiled but her voice is in a depressed tone.

"About what my lovely wife?" Fuji felt a pang in her chest because of the word wife. Tezuka will not call her like that again because of that stupid marriage interview.

"You will find out later."

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-After the boys' practice-**

The morning practice is over now. Fuji made sure that the other club members are already back at their respective classes leaving Tezuka behind to lock the door. She went inside the clubroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji's smiled dropped and she felt like she wants to cry.

"Mitsu I..I.." Fuji held her tears from falling. She must be strong. She knew Tezuka will fight for her.

"What my dear? Is there something wrong?" Tezuka caressed Fuji's hair and tucked some strands behind his girlfriend's ear.

"Mitsu I..I have a marriage interview next month." Tezuka expected that. He smiled inside. He knew that Fuji will go because of her parents. "I.. I don't want to go. I want to be with you." She threw herself to Tezuka and cried hard and embraced him tightly.

"Syuu-chan. I..I.. I think you have to do it."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Stop for now. My neck really hurts so much.**

**I'm now being a sadist in my both stories. **

**Please like this on facebook: www. Facebook POTRPPF [remove the spaces]**

**Prince of Tennis roleplay page.**

**Reviews, Pms and suggestions are very much appreciated. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Konnichiwa! *smiles* I think my last chapter sucks. **

**Like this page on facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay page**

**They need 1300 likes to unlock the event. Onegai. :))**

**I'm here with my chapter 11. Enjoy! :[**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 11**

"Mitsu I..I have a marriage interview next month." Tezuka expected that. He smiled inside. He knew that Fuji will go because of her parents. "I.. I don't want to go. I want to be with you." She threw herself to Tezuka and cried hard and embraced him tightly.

"Syuu-chan. I..I.. I think you have to do it."

"Wh-what d-d-o you m-m-mean?" Fuji couldn't believe what she is hearing right now. Tezuka wants her to attend that stupid marriage interview.

"You have to go to that marriage interview." Tezuka said straightly.

Fuji felt like she is unloved. His beloved boyfriend is pushing her to a total stranger. Tears rapidly flow from her eyes and she cried hard as she can.

"I don't want Kunimitsu. I want to be with you!"

"I know. But this is your parent's decision. They know the best for you."

"You don't love me at all! All those sweet times. They're just an illusion. I hate you Tezuka Kunimitsu! I REALLY HATE YOU!" As Fuji said that, she run from the clubroom and slammed the door. Leaving the very shocked tennis captain.

"Syuu-"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Classroom-**

Fuji ran inside their classroom and sit on her desk. She covered her face with her palms and cried harder than before. Tezuka broke her heart.

Her classmates are very shocked because it is the first time they see their classroom's angel crying. She also looks like a broken doll.

"Nya! Why are you crying Fujiko-chan?" Eiji Kikumaru asked.

Soon both boys and girls approached them. Fuji didn't stop crying and just hugged Eiji tightly and buried her face on the crook of Eiji's neck.

"It *sobs*- it hurts Eiji!"

"What happened nya?"

"Kunimitsu.. Kunimitsu said I must go to my marriage interview next month." As Fuji said that it earned many gasp from their classmates. Fuji cried even harder.

"How could Tezuka-buchou do that!"

"Tezuka-kun's very cruel." The girls said.

"How dare he to make Fuji-chan cry!" The boys said in angry tone.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis practice-**

Fuji is standing outside the tennis courts watching her team. Her mind is still filled with Tezuka's words earlier. She can't accept the fact the her own boyfriend brushed her away.

"Syuu." Tezuka stood beside Fuji. She didn't even notice that Tezuka is now beside her. May be she is thinking so much.

Fuji didn't answer when Tezuka called her. "Syuu please talk to me." It earned no answer again.

"Look Syuu I'm sorry. I really am. I-I just want the best for you." Tezuka felt guilty why did he do that.

Fuji looked at him and tears are now ready to fall again from her beautiful eyes. "The best for me? Brushing me away? You think it is the best for me? Marrying a stranger that mother and father got that guy from whatever place it is." Fuji said in angry tone.

"So what is the meaning of your sorry? Answer me!" Fuji shouted it and the whole tennis club heard it, even the passers-by heard it too. Tezuka felt very guilty and embarrassed so instead of answering he looked at the ground.

"I hate you Tezuka. I'm breaking up with you!" Fuji declared it. A tear fell from Tezuka's eyes. The people around them are very shocked when she declared her break up with the stoic captain. It seems that the Perfect pair of Seigaku is breakable to. Tezuka's stupidity made her relationship with her ruin.

"Syuu please don't do this to me."

"You have no right to call me Syuu or Syuu-chan. You will address as Fuji-san or Fuji."

"But-"

"We're already done."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I made a slight angst chapter. *chuckles***

**So how is it? My neck really hurts! :( **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is very short.**

**Reviews, PMs and suggestions are very much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HELLOOO! :3**

**At last I'm back! I'm so busy with my school activities and assignments recently so I didn't update. **

**I think I will be sick. . **

**Mou my health is now not allowing me to update. :(**

**Like this page on Facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Well here's the 12****th**** chapter.**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 12**

"I hate you Tezuka. I'm breaking up with you!" Fuji declared it. A tear fell from Tezuka's eyes. The people around them are very shocked when she declared her break up with the stoic captain. It seems that the Perfect pair of Seigaku is breakable to. Tezuka's stupidity made her relationship with her ruin.

"Syuu please don't do this to me."

"You have no right to call me Syuu or Syuu-chan. You will address me as Fuji-san or Fuji."

"But-"

"We're already done."

Fuji declared it one more time! It hurts! It hurts so much! Tezuka felt like he is stabbed by thousands of knives on his chest.

Fuji left him. Both of them are broken. How can they bear another tomorrow without each other?

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-A month later-**

**-Fuji's marriage interview-**

It is Saturday, the day she will meet that guy. Fuji buried her face on her pillow and cried. It's been a month since their break up but Tezuka is still persuading her to win her back. Fuji is so stubborn because she can't accept the fact that her own boyfriend is brushing her away.

She sobbed when her mother enter the room.

"Dear, it's already time. You must change now." Yoshiko said but her daughter didn't answer her.

Fuji looked at her mother and just stared at her revealing her fresh from crying eyes.

"Dear it's for your own good. Now wear this." Yoshiko handed her the beautiful baby blue dress.

Fuji just sighed and followed her mother. She doesn't have any choice. She can't run away.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-5 star French Restaurant-**

The whole Fuji Family has arrived to their meeting place. Their parents agreed that they will meet in a Five Star French Restaurant to discuss about the engagement.

Fuji's eyes are watery because she's like a caged bird that wants to fly freely. They walked where the family of that guy is seating.

"Konbanwa. We're sorry for being late." Fuji's father said that as he shook his hand with the hand of the stranger's father.

"Ah. It's good that your daughter didn't runaway."

"Hn. Please meet my daughter." Fuji's father said as he held her hand and introduced her to the other family.

Fuji's faced is hidden by her bangs but the tears are very visible to see.

"This is my daughter Fuji Syuusuke. You may call her Syuu-chan for shorter name." Mr. Fuji said and smiled.

Fuji still didn't dare to look up.

"Nice to meet you Syuusuke-san. I'm Tezuka Kuniharu." Tezuka Kuniharu said.

Fuji can't believe her ears. Did he said Tezuka? Did she heard Tezuka?

"Te- *sobs* Te-zuka?" Fuji said. She looked up and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu standing beside his father.

"Ku-Kunimitsu?" Fuji said and more tears fell from her reddened eyes.

"Did you know each other?" Fuji's and Tezuka's father asked in chorus.

Fuji shook her head and stepped back. She ran away out of the restaurant. Crying.

"Syuu!" Ryuu, Tezuka and Fuji's parents said.

"Mother I'll follow her" Ryuu said. Her mother nodded and he made his way to follow his sister.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's attitude." Kuniharu just nodded and he turned to his son and looked at him seriously.

"Kunimitsu do you know each other beside from being a schoolmate and classmate?" Kuniharu asked in a serious tone.

Tezuka felt very uneasy because he can feel now that many eyes are now staring at him.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Fuji is still running as fast as she can. She didn't who is now bumping at. But this time she bumped a very strong thing and that made her fall on the ground.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Shiraishi said.

"Go-gomennasai!" Fuji said but she is still crying.

"A-are? Syuu-chan?"

Fuji looked up and at her surprise she saw Shiraishi. She stood up and hugged him.

"Eh? Buchou made a girl cry." Kenya Oshitari teased his captain.

"Shut up!"

Shiraishi rubbed Fuji's back. "What's wrong Syuu-chan?"

Fuji looked at him. "Can we go to a park? I want to ride in a swing and I'll tell you everything.

The three made their way to the nearest park.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Park-**

Kenya, Fuji and Shiraishi are now sitting on a swing.

"Ne Kurgi."

"You will tell me now right?"

Fuji nodded and looked on the ground.

"Mom and Dad arranged a marriage interview for me. My parents agreed that I will marry Mitsu."

"Eh? What's wrong with that? Aren't you happy? You will marry your boyfriend."

"I have no idea that that guy is Mitsu. So I told him that I have a marriage interview this month. He said that I must go on. He brushed me away. It hurts. It hurts Kurgi." Fuji cried again.

"May be just wants to surprise you. Yare yare Syuu-chan. You must go back now. You are a sadistic tensai you know. Make him apologize to you and because of your sadistic attitude you can make his apologizing session worse." Shiraishi smirked at her and it made Fuji cheered up.

"Arigatou Kurgi! Of course I will make him suffer!" Fuji said.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Ryuu came back to the restaurant without his sister. He couldn't find her everywhere.

"Mother I'm sorry I can't find her."

Yoshiko was about to say something when she saw her daughter together with Shiraishi his subordinate (Kenya) at the entrance.

Fuji made her way to them and her two friends followed her.

"Ah Kuranosuke. Thank you for escorting her." Mr. Fuji said.

"That's not a big deal Auntie. Saa.. Kenya and I should go now. Our team will discuss a very important matter about the next tournament." He made her way to Fuji.

"Remember what I said." Shiraishi winked at her and it made Fuji giggle. "Hai! Ja Kura-chan!" Fuji smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tezuka felt very jealous at the two. NO ONE MUST GET THAT KISS EXCEPT HIM!

When Shiraishi and Kenya already left, Fuji eyed Tezuka dangerously and she made her way to him. She stubbornly sat on his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their own families are very shocked by her actions.

Fuji whispered on Tezuka's ear. "Ne Tezuka Kunimitsu. If you really want to marry me, you must say "I'm sorry Syuu-chan from I what I have said to you last month. I'm sorry for brushing you away. I am a baka. A really big baka!" If you don't do that I will surely make you suffer for the rest of your life." Fuji said and she stood up.

Fuji before take a step away from him, Tezuka hold her wrist he pulled towards him to make her fall to his laps. "Anything for you, my dear." Fuji grinned widely because of that.

Tezuka stand up and began to speak. He swallowed all of his pride just for her. This is his first time to be embarrassed but anything for Fuji he will do it.

"I'm sorry Syuu-chan from I what I have said to you last month. I'm sorry for brushing you away. I am a baka. A really big baka! So will you continue this marriage interview and marry me when the right time comes?" Tezuka said looking straightly at Fuji's eyed. The people in the restaurant heard it including the staffs. Fuji bit her lips and smiled.

"Maa.. I'm not satisfied." Fuji said smirking.

"Say YES!" The crowd said and Fuji looked at them.

"Mou all of you are bullying me!" Fuji pouted cutely at their audience.

"See? Minns-san wants your yes, Syuu-chan." Tezuka said.

Fuji crossed her arms. "Okay. Okay! Yes!"

Tezuka is now feeling so much joy and he rushed towards Fuji and kissed her on her lips.

The crowd is now clapping their hands for them.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

As Shiraishi and Kenya walking towards the train station. Kenya teased his buchou.

"Oi buchou! You have a nice nickname huh." Kenya smirked.

Shiraishi looked at him in horror. Did he knew that it was Kurgi?

"Kurgi-buchou!"

Shiraishi felt like he's doomed!

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Stop for now. **

**I'm back. Really sorry for not updating.**

**Reviews, Pms, and suggestions are very much appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! :D**

**Belated Happy birthday Tezuka-buchou! A birthday chapter for him.**

**I think this will be a short chapter.**

**Dedicated for DearestSaya-chan! ^^ I heard from my friend that she loves Kuni-chan. :D**

**Like this page on Facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Arigatou.**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 13**

**-Fuji's room-**

Today is Tezuka's birthday. Fuji is having a difficulty in choosing a perfect gift for him. She sighed because she really doesn't have an idea.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Seigaku-**

**-Fuji's class-**

"Ne Eiji." Fuji tugged Eiji's sleeve. She needs some idea. What will be a perfect gift for Tezuka? Damn! Why is it so difficult!?

"What is it Fujiko-chan?" Eiji said cheerfully.

"I need your help." Fuji sighed.

"Why are you upset nya?"

Fuji sighed again. "Mou. Today is Mitsu's birthday but I don't have an idea what will be my gift." Fuji pouted.

"Yare, yare Fujiko-chan! Try to give him a teddy bear nya!"

Fuji sweatdropped because she knew that Tezuka don't like teddy bears. "Ah. Hehe.. Arigatou Eiji."

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis Practice-**

Fuji is watching her team's progress. She smiled because her members are now improving. They are ready for the tournament.

While she is smiling and thinking a pair of arms encircled around her waist and hugged her possessively. Fuji jumped in surprise and pouted.

"Mou Kunimitsu you scared me!" She playfully punched him.

The girls saw them and approached the couple.

"How dare you Tezuka-kun to touch our buchou!" They girls' tennis members said angrily. They are angry to Tezuka because they saw their beloved buchou [Fuji] very broken when Tezuka brushed her away.

"Come on buchou!" They pulled Fuji towards them and made sure that she is secured and away from Tezuka.

"Demo... matte minna!" Fuji is struggling at the girls who are pulling her to the changing room.

"Syuu-chan!" Tezuka said. He pinched the bridge of his node because the happenings give him headache.

The boys' club members heard a sudden commotion and they hurried to be there. In their surprised they saw their captain being pushed away by the members of the girl members.

Fuji saw the situation is now more interesting. Her sadistic manner is now awake. She walked towards Tezuka not caring about the girls saying she must go back with them.

Fuji grinned widely and said "Ne Tezuka, say sorry like you what you did last time." She said it in a serious tone but she is smiling dangerously.

"Demo.. I already did that." Tezuka said. He knew that Fuji wants him to beg again for forgiveness like what he did in that restaurant.

"Fine! I will not forgive you! Don't come near me ever again!" Fuji said but Tezuka knew that it is just for play but the whole situation is really embarrassing. His soon-to-be wife makes him really embarrass much of his dismay.

"Fine." Tezuka sighed. He took a deep breath and "I'm sorry Syuu-chan from I what I have said to you last month. I'm sorry for brushing you away. I am a baka. A really big baka! So can you stop this play now?"

Fuji smiled and hugged him. "You knew that this was just for play?"

Tezuka nodded. The mouths of their audience are now wide open.

"Mou… you meanie! But Happy Birthday." Fuji smiled.

"Arigatou my lovely wife." Tezuka said.

The whole scene is now very complicated for the audience. They don't understand how their captains are now together.

"B-buchou and Fuji-senpai are together again?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji smiled and nods. "Hai."

"Ii data. There is 98% that Tezuka is a baka." Inui said. Fuji giggled while Tezuka is glaring at the data man.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

"Ja Mitsu! I'll go ahead!" Fuji bade goodbye to her boyfriend.

She is going home early because she will bake a home-made apple pie for his dearest husband. She knew that it somehow his favorite dish of hers. Her pie is not too sweet but very delicious much of Tezuka's delight.

Fuji's now at her own house and she headed to the kitchen. She's very thankful that all ingredients are available at their pantry.

She started working at the dough. She combined all the ingredients to make the dough for the crust. Then she peeled the apples for the filling. She hummed a song and smiled at her work. She is giving all her love because today is her boyfriend's birthday.

After making the dough and the mixture for the filling, she assembled the crust in the baking pan followed by the mixture for the filling and topped it with sliced apples.

She baked it for 20 minutes. While she is waiting she headed to her room to take a shower and make herself ready.

After 15 minutes, Fuji stepped outside the bathroom and grabbed her cellphone. She texted Tezuka that she will be there at 7 pm. She picked a simple but elegant yellow dress and combed her hair neatly and put a silver hairpin to her hair.

Fuji made her way to the kitchen again to take the pie out of the oven and for some finishing touches to it.

Fuji put some apple syrup on the top of her pie and she smiled for the finished product. It is now 6: 30 pm, Fuji took the white box and placed the cooled pie inside, she covered it and tied with a blue ribbon. She placed a card that says _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR HUSBAND. WISH YOU THE BEST AND MORE BIRTHDAYS TO COME! I LOVE YOU FROM SYUU-CHAN.**_

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tezuka Residence-**

Tezuka let Fuji in guiding her to the living room. Tezuka noticed a bothersome box, his girlfriend carrying with her with too much care.

"What are you carrying my lovely wife?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji grinned and pulled him to the kitchen. "Maa… you will see later." She smiled.

As they reached the kitchen, Fuji settled the box that contains the pie on the table and she took a knife, forks and plates.

Fuji gave the card to Tezuka. Tezuka read it silently. He smiled and looked at his lovely girlfriend who is now blushing.

"I love you too." Fuji smiled at him. Tezuka closed their distance and giver girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"Arigatou."

Then Fuji opened the box revealing the very delicious and freshly baked pie. She grinned when she saw Tezuka's delightful expression. Truly it was his favorite.

She sliced it and gave some to Tezuka. He happily took a bite and taste it.

"So.. h-how is it?" Fuji asked shyly.

"hmm.. good." Fuji felt disappointed because she did her best to make that pie perfect and tastes the best.

Tezuka saw that childish expression of Fuji. He smiled inside and leaned to her and whispered "Your pie is really delicious. But you're more delicious than the pie." Tezuka said seductively and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Fuji was very shocked at Tezuka's sudden actions. But eventually she closed her eyes, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around Tezuka's neck.

As the two of them needs some oxygen, they broke the kiss much from their dismay.

"Happy Birthday Kunimitsu." Fuji said and she kissed Tezuka's cheek.

"Hn. Arigatou my lovely wife."

The two of them enjoyed the night setting aside the pie. They planned to eat that tomorrow at lunch.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Belated happy birthday Tezuka-buchou! :D**

**My stomach's now growling and my neck hurts! Ja! I'm glad I'm now back again. ^^ So busy with school activities.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yo! I'm so sorry for not updating this. I just finished settling the next plot for this story.**

**After this my next update will take long because I have to review again.**

**Sorry.**

**Like this on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link: ****ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 14**

**-Tennis Courts. Inside Seigaku-**

The regulars, both boys and girls are now practicing for their next opponent. Next week, they will face Hyoutei. They heard that the said school's tennis club is strong. They must train hard and condition themselves for the match. They knew if they win, their chance to join the National Tournament is not slim.

The two captains of the teams are watching their teammates on how they are improving. Fuji's girls are now much stronger and looked like ready for the match while Tezuka's men wanted to run because of Inui's juice.

"Minna-san, for today's menu is Special Golden Power Remix Inui Juice." He said while fixing his glasses and grinning widely.

The regulars' (boy) faces are now turning blue when the data man presented his new invention.

"I-is it s-s-s-safe?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji smiled at what scene she was seeing right now. How she loved to see the regulars in misery.

Inui nodded and brought a glass of juice near Momo's face. "Of course with some spe-" Inui was cut off by Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Regulars gather around!" She said. "Today we will have a practice match for our match against Hyoutei. Go to your assigned courts together with your assigned partners!" She eyed the perfect pair who is now lovey-dovey to each other.

"Hey you two!" She growled and glared! "Reserve that lovey-dovey activity in the future and focus to your coming match! Now go to your designated courts!" She said. Fuji and Tezuka blushed while the regulars chuckled at them.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis Courts. Tennis Match-**

**-Hyoutei vs. Seigaku-**

While it is not hers or Tezuka's match yet, Fuji is wandering around the courts for some entertainment. She walked through the other courts and took some photos.

"Good thing I brought my baby today." She smiled. She started calling her cameras "baby". Beside Akaya she treasures her cameras like babies too.

While Fuji is walking back she bumped into something. She looked up that and saw another player, about Tezuka's height with gray hair and a mole on his cheek under his right eye.

"How dare you to bump on Ore-sama ahn?!" Atobe Keigo scolded her.

_How rude._ She thought. She didn't answer instead of saying sorry, she just stare at him.

"Are you deaf ahn?!" Atobe is now pissed off by her not answering him.

Fuji got pissed off and talked him back "Hey you mister arrogant! How dare you to say that to me?! Instead of saying sorry to you, my mind changed and this is the right thing for rude like you!" She stepped hard on his foot making him yelp because of pain and most of all she dirtied his new shoes. _How dare that woman?!_

Atobe grabbed Fuji's wrist and pinned her on the fence. "How dare you to step on Ore-sama's foot. You're brave enough to do that." He said and tucked her arms above her head. He cupped her chin and raised it.

"Who the hell are you by the way!?" She asked and struggled at his grip. When Atobe felt she is struggling, he tightened his grip and brought his face near hers.

Fuji closed her eyes and praying for help.

When Atobe was about to kiss her when he felt something hard hit his cheek. He felt so irritated and looked for the one who hit him.

When he saw the one who hit him, it was no other than Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu. He glared and sent him a disgusted look.

Tezuka walked towards them. He grabbed Atobe's collars and said something to him "Don't you dare to touch her."

Atobe smirked "So even Tezuka Kunimitsu has a weakness."

Tezuka just ignored him and eyed his girlfriend dangerously. "Where have you been?" He said seriously. It made Fuji want to disappear because of fear. For the first time of her life she was scared.

"I-I was just w-wandering." She said. Tears are now making their way down to her cheeks.

Tezuka hugged her with his right arm and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Just don't do it again." He said.

"How disgusting." Atobe interrupted the two of them.

"You're just envying us!" Fuji shouted.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis Court where Tezuka's mach will be held-**

"Fujiko! Buchou!" Kikumaru shouted. It made the other regulars turned their attention to the Perfect Pair.

"Where have you been Fuji?!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "We're worried because of you. Why did you leave without telling us?!" Ryuzaki-sensei scolded her.

"I-I was just wandering around b-because I was bored. " Fuji said while looking at the ground.

Tezuka proceeded to the court where his and Atobe's match will be held. When they met at the center of the court for shake hands, he refused it.

Atobe smirked "You've got a gorgeous chick ahn, Tezuka?" He said.

"Stay away from her." Tezuka said coldly. He will not let Atobe lay a finger on his beloved Syuu-chan. Never.

"Over possessive, ahn?" Atobe replied. It made him want to steal Fuji from Tezuka.

"Whatever." Tezuka said and he sighed.

They took their places and Tezuka served the ball first. Atobe had a hard time to return it because it was heavy and there is so much in it.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

When the rally in now taking place, Fuji is now starting to worry about her boyfriend. It was longer than the required time for Tezuka to play. It might get his injury worse and worst is he may be unable to play tennis in his life. She must do something about it. She must!

"Ne sensei.." She asked their coached.

Sumire turned her head to her "What is it Fuji?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if Mitsu can take a break for a while. The rally is forcing him to play until his arm give up. Please sensei." She pleaded.

Sumire took a minute to think about it. She's right. This match can take away Tezuka's dream if he sacrificed now. She stood up and approaches the umpire for a break.

"Oh thank you sensei!" Fuji said and she ran Tezuka.

"Mitsu, we need to talk." She said seriously.

"What is it Syuu?" He answered.

" Mitsu, you're playing for too long. Please forfeit now."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Syuu! This is Seigaku's chance to enter the Nationals!"

"You're not a hero Mitsu! Please remember your arm!" She said while tears are now flowing from Fuji's cerulean orbs.

Tezuka hates to see her cry and he hugged her "I will be fine. I promise."

Fuji hugged him in return " I hate you. You stubborn."

Tezuka kissed her forehead and returned to the court.

He and Atobe continued their match until the score is now 6-6. He was now completely worn out and his arm hurts so much. He can't give up now. It's their chance. He must win. He must!

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

His arm hurts so much. Tezuka feels his limitations but he must not give up! For the sake of the team, he musn't. When he is serving the ball, he can't continue aymore. His arm hurts so much.

Fuji, together with the regulars ran to him.

"Don't go here!" He shouted.

"But-" The regulars and Fuji were cut off by Tezuka.

"The match is not yet over!"

"But Mitsu!" Fuji said. Her heart was filled with worries.

"No!"

"Don't be so stubborn Mitsu! I know you want to win for the team but think of yourself too!" Tezuka was shocked by her sudden outburst because she's always calm and now she got angry with him and now she's kneeling on the ground. Crying.

He approached her and told her sorry because the show must gon on. Fuji cried more and unable to watch the match.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka and Atobe continued their game and it brought the both players played at their limits. Both are panting because of exhaustion.

It was the last point for Atobe and victory will be his. Tezuka uses his Tezuka Zone to return it to him. When he is about to hit it his arm ached and his Zero Shiki Drop Shot failed.

Hyoutei's supporters shouted in their victory while Fuji and the regulars rushed to Tezuka, who collapsed on the ground.

Fuji lifted his head and put it on her laps.

"I'm sorry. I failed you."

**To be continued…**

**AN: Sorry for the looooooooooooong update.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :D**

**Like this on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link: ****ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Remove the dash signs (-).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Fuji can't help it but to cry as hard as she can because her beloved boyfriend's arm got injured at its worst. It can take away his everything for tennis.

On the other hand, Tezuka can't help it but to feel guilty because he is the reason why his Fuji is crying like no tomorrow. He made up his mind and he will give everything for this match even his arm and tennis.

"Syuu…" Tezuka said as he hugged her with his right arm.

"…" She didn't respond instead she just sobbed harder on his chest.

"Syuu, I'm sorry." Tezuka said while stroking the honey brown locks.

"Why did you do it? You know that you will injure yourself." She clenched her fists as she said that.

"I want the team to be in the Nationals."

"The team is already qualified in the Nationals because we are 2nd." Tezuka remained silent as guilt is like eating him.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**

**-Days Later-**

Tezuka received an offer for rehabilitation for his arm in Germany. He's having a hard time in deciding because a part of him wants to go and another part of him wants to stay beside loves the girl so much and he can't afford to leave her.

"What's your decision Tezuka?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"I don't know sensei." Tezuka said as he handed back the letter.

"Is it because of Fuji?" Tezuka just nodded at the statement.

"Then go ask her." Ryuuzaki-sensei suggested.

"She will be sad." Tezuka's coach facepalmed at him and looked straight at his eyes. "My God Tezuka! Pleae for the first time, think about yourself! You already did good enough as a lover and a captain. Fuji-san is correct. You sake not a hero and you have a life too! Please accept the offer and make your condition best or best!"

"But-" Ryuuzaki-sensei cut him off. "No buts! Accept the offer and that's final!"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**

**-Lunch Break-**

Fuji and Tezuka are eating peacefully at the rooftop. Tezuka must open up to her about the offer but he doesn't want to make her sad.

"Mitsu?" Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"You seem in a deep thought." Tezuka can't help it but hug his girlfriend. Fuji who was confused just hugged him back.

"Syuu I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Um… I received an offer for rehabilitation in Germany."  
"That's good for you." She exclaimed. "But you will leave me." Her voice's tone saddened.

"I don't want to leave you." Fuji's eyed widened because of it. Part of her is happy because he don't want to leave her and part of her is guilty because she is the reason why he wants to stay.

"You should go Mitsu. It's for your own good. Please just for this time, stop sacrificing. Please Mitsu, do it for me ne?" She smiled to him. She leaned closer and whispered "I don't like a weak boyfriend who can't protect and me and no specialty beside academics." She ggrinned mischievously and Tezuka couldn't help himself but to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Syuu."  
"Hn. I love you too."

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**

**-The day before Tezuka leave-**

Tezuka is walking his way home as Fuji cling to his arm.

"Mitsu?"  
"Hm?"  
"Before you leave…"  
"What?"  
"Can you make me happy?"  
"Like what?"  
"Spend the whole day with me?" Fuji didn't wait for his answer anymore and just dragged him into a mall. They went to a photobooth where she forced Tezuka to smile on every shot, they also went to apparel shops where he asked Tezuka to model some clothes, too much of her boyfriend's dismay.

It is like hell for Tezuka but he had to admit it that he had fun. They headed to the hotel of Fuji's parents to get ome rest. They sat on the sofa of Fuji's room while she is sitting on his laps and buried her head on the crook of his neck.

Out of nowhere Fuji bit Tezuka's neck which it earned a gasp from her boyfriend.

"What was that for Syuu?" She didn't respond and looked please because it left a hickey on his beautiful neck.

"You're mine Mitsu." She smiled. Tezuka let a small mile and bit her neck also.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**

**-The day he will leave-**

All regulars from boy's and girl's tennis club are in the airport to send their beloved buchou. They said goodlucks, gave lucky charms and give aways that make him remember them.

The last one who will give a lucky charm would be Fuji.

"I already gave you my charm." She smiled and it made Tezuka confuse.

"A hickey." Shw whispered to him and grinned. She kissed Tezuka on his lips.

"Don't forget me ne? I will kill you if you cheat on me." She opened her eyes, showing seriousness on her face. Tezuka couldn't help himself but to hug her tight and kiss her forehead." This isn't a goodbye Syuu." She hugged him back and gave her sweetest smile to him as he walked away.

**To Be Continued….**

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Review. Review. Review.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed.**


End file.
